A friction hinge is a hinge that provides frictional engagement between two objects, allowing any rotation angle between them. In order to meet the needs of the market there have been developed many types of friction hinges. However, at present there is no friction hinge with resistance in only one pivoting direction, that is, such a friction hinge can be pivoted in one direction without resistance and produce a resistance when being pivoted in the other direction.